User blog:MovieReviews98/Tips on How to Become a Better Role Player
So, you want to improve your role playing skills on this site? Well, you've come to the right place. Here, I shall give you several tips on how to improve your role playing abilities. I'll have several categories down below, so if you need help with a specific one, click on that one first. Also, if you have any questions, I'll be glad to answer. Let's Begin!: Common Sense Here are stuff you NEED to know before you even think about role playing. 'Not all Fun and Games' In order to role play, we need a lot of work on the site. So, please help out the website, edit pages to make them more detailed, fix grammar, etc. 'Correct Grammar' We don't mind internet slang or a few spelling mistakes for complicated words, but if you're not good at spelling entirely, we'd recommend spell check. Plus, if you tell the admins in advance and actually do well for the site, we can let it slide. 'You Need At Least One Character' To be able to role play, you'll need at least one character in the Pain Games. If you're eager to role play, but you don't have a character, ask the admins or whoever's on chat to use a character you're hoping to submit next games. If you don't want that, ask the people on chat for more options, such as using a character owned by an inactive user, using a stylist or mentor, etc. 'Average Internet Connection' This is not a "Must" in the role playing world, but it's highly recommended that your internet is decent. If your internet isn't all that great, you CAN role play on live chat, but it will probably be better to role play using the "All Pain Games Character Chat". 'Don't Break the Rules' This is an obvious one, but you cannot insult admins, spread rumors about the site, spam, hate, etc, and expect to get away with it because you role play a lot. Follow the rules, or you won't be able to role play. Character Development If you want to be a good role player, you need to have good characters. Here's a few tips on how to make your characters better: 'Likability ' Unless you WANT your character to be a jerk (Which isn't bad, look at the popularity of characters such as Excel Rose, Nick Turner, and Nayl Kertzmin!), you got to make your character LIKABLE. How? Have them talk to other characters (Even your own, to show your characters can be nice to others) and do some good deeds. 'Interest' Make your character INTERESTING, especially if you're going to play a jerk. That way, more users will want their character involved with your characters story. Also, this can help create a few interesting scenes if you make the development right. 'Difference ' Make your character different from your other characters in the Pain Games... As a matter of fact, make your character different from ANY character in the Pain Games. That's what makes people even MORE interested in your character. 'Perfection' Your character should NOT be perfect. The flaws in a character can create conflict or drama. Plus, if you give a character no flaws, he/she will probably die quickly in the Pain Games, so give your character FLAWS. That's what makes them human. 'Talents and Strengths' A character, while not perfect, should have his or her own strengths and talents, so not only can they succeed in the Pain Games, they can also be used in more situations in role playing. For example, if your character is brave, they can be the first of a group to try something dangerous. 'Emotion' Emotion is probably the most difficult part of having a character in the Pain Games. If your character is going to be an outgoing, happy, welcoming character, have them make more friends, get in conversations with other user's characters, and keep them consistant. If they're gonna be dark: 1. Don't beg for people to notice them. 2. Make them interesting. 3. Don't make them sad or depressed ALL THE TIME. 4. Don't make "Sad" their only character trait. 'Gender' Making a character of your gender is pretty easy, you know what it's like to be that gender, but the opposite gender? A little bit harder to pull off, but before you even THINK about making an opposite gender character, you need to know one thing; "Neither gender is better than the other, each gender is good in their own way, and flawed in their own way." There you go. Don't make a male character who only watches football, fails at life, and is always upstaged by a female, and don't make a female who gossips all day, wears all pink, and is too weak to accomplish the simplest tasks. You have to understand the other gender's strengths and weaknesses. Story The story in a role playing environment in a BIG thing, and the more you understand the restrictions and freedom of a certain story, the better you can become at making conflicts and such. 'Not Always a Gem' It doesn't matter how good a roleplayer you are, not always will your story be something everyone loves and talks about. A main example is this weird thing I think every roleplayer on this site experienced, where after an amazing conflict happens, the next day is not nearly as good. So, take into account not all of your stories will WORK, no matter how much thought you put into it, so don't get discouraged. 'Make it a Building Experience' A story should happen for a reason. The character needs to learn something, or else the story didn't do it's job. (Unless, of course, your character is a literal jerk, in that case, he/she doesn't HAVE to learn something, unless you're willing to change the character into a nice guy) Also, these stories should help you learn more about your character, as well as other characters. ''To be Continued. '' Category:Blog posts